


Beautiful

by alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist



Series: Breathless [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Ficlet, Gift Fic, Lime, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 06:17:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist/pseuds/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist
Summary: by Lily--Wufei walks down the four carpeted steps that lead to the kitchen doorway. That's where he stops, backs up about six inches, and holds his breath. Duo is standing in front of the counter, leaning on his right hip, wearing only a partially unbuttoned lavender dress shirt.





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).
> 
> ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
> for Dacia ~ sequel to "Breathless"  
> ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Wufei wakes the next morning alone in his bed, the pillow sideways under his head, dark strands of hair wreathing his face. As he opens his eyes he can see the morning sun--just beginning to creep through the mini-blinds--and he groans. He remembers that yesterday was his birthday, and that he'd found Duo outside his door in pajama bottoms and bare feet, braid in disarray, waiting for Wufei to wake up. Wufei couldn't quite restrain the smile that broke out over his features when Duo handed him a wildflower and said brightly,  
  
"Happy birthday!"  
  
Wufei had literally run into Duo not ten minutes later on the American's way out of the shower. His hair was a tangled, damp waterfall down his back and he was wearing boxers and a light green shirt, eyes crinkled at something he held in his hand. Wufei had reached out and pushed some of Duo's hair out of his eyes, then impulsively leaned forward and kissed him. What followed could best be described as the most incredible gift he'd ever been given.  
  
Wufei sighs into the blanket. Despite the body bliss of the previous day, he is still sleeping alone, and his current erection obviously dislikes this fact. Wufei kicks the blankets off, exposing his nude body to the ministrations of early sunlight. He throws his legs over the side of the bed, stretches his arms high over his head, linking his fingers and yawning. When he stands up his body no longer betrays his thoughts, he tugs on a pair of pale blue boxer shorts and pads into the bathroom, which is situated right next to his bedroom. His dark hair is soon slicked into a serviceable ponytail, he brushes his teeth with children's toothpaste--Duo's, he thinks with a certain amount of amusement--and then turns the corner and walks down the four carpeted steps that lead to the kitchen doorway.  
  
That's where he stops, backs up about six inches, and holds his breath. Duo is standing in front of the counter, leaning on his right hip, wearing _only_ a partially unbuttoned lavender dress shirt. He is peering closely at the directions on the back of a box, and as he concentrates he scratches the rear of his right calf with his left foot. Wufei can see glimpses of Duo's bare lower half as he reads; Duo has never been able to remain still for long, and, true to form, he is continually shifting. He puts a finger into his mouth and nibbles on it, then wipes it on his shirt. He tilts the box and begins playing with his shirt, slipping the buttons in and out of the holes. His long hair is loose but brushed, his bangs have been shoved behind his ears so that he can see the box better. Duo licks his top lip, sets the box on the counter, and turns on the faucet. Wufei leans closer and reads "Pancake mix" off the side of the box. His eyebrow quirks. A second later the sun's rays burst through the small windows over the kitchen sink and highlight Duo's figure. The lightweight shirt ceases to provide much cover--the sun renders it transparent--and Wufei can see Duo's pale pink nipples, and he hardens again, recalling the way that they'd peaked when he'd played with them the previous day. Finally Wufei begins to feel like a voyeur and he crosses the threshold into the kitchen, walking up behind Duo and molding his hand to the curve of Duo's naked ass. Duo throws him a smirk over his shoulder, his dusky lips providing more temptation than Wufei is prepared to resist. He captures them before Duo can return to his cooking, tasting toothpaste, unable to discern whether it's from his own mouth or Duo's. When he releases them, Duo's eyes are filled with a humorous sparkle.  
  
"Just can't stay away, can you?" he teases in a low voice.  
  
"What are you doing?" Wufei asks, preferring to dodge the question.  
  
"I'm making breakfast," Duo replies, reaching under his shirt and scratching his lean belly.  
  
"Beautiful," Wufei breathes, and wraps his arms around Duo's waist from behind. The longhaired boy exhales and grins at the eggs in front of him, perfectly content.  
  
Perfectly beautiful.  
  
~owari~


End file.
